


Dress Shirt

by Twixen93



Series: La Petite Mort [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, There are PICTURES, dress shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twixen93/pseuds/Twixen93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dress shirts always looked fantastic on Sherlock, but they somehow looked better on Molly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress Shirt

* * *

* * *

 

 

Seeing Molly donning his white dress shirt was somehow indescribably gratifying. Though she would detest, the shirt looked much better on her. The hem of the shirt fell just above her upper thigh, barely concealing the curls of her sex, leaving nothing to the imagination. He deserved high praise for not abandoning his spot right then and taking her to their bedroom to show her just how much he appreciated her in his clothing. His cock twitched at the image of her lying beneath his body, the shirt open and outlining her body like a frame as he buried his cock in her, repeatedly. His eyes glazed over, pupils blown wide and control fading, but he remained where he was. There would be plenty of time later.

 

Her steps were slow and her smile was subtle as she walked towards him. She unfastened a button with each step, revealing her soft skin and the fact that she was very naked underneath the expensive fabric. He smiled and waited, unmoving from his place leaning against the kitchen counter. Her light steps brought her within centimetres of his bare chest and he could feel the heat already emanating from her body. She let her hands fall to her sides as the last button came undone.

 

He let his own wander over the flatness of her stomach and the silky skin of her waist. Her eyes darkened and she whimpered as his hands finally cupped her breasts, massaging them, bringing them to hardened peaks.

 

His hands migrated to her shoulders and he eased the dress shirt off her body, leaving her back bare to the world. She shivered, but not from the chill. His hand snaked to the back of her head, his fingers winding into her chestnut brown hair. She closed the space between them and with the softest of pulls from Sherlock's hand, placed her head to his shoulder and planted a kiss to the sweet spot there.

 

Molly's hot breath on his neck, the tender caress of her touch along his sides, and her body pressed so close against his was all he ever needed.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Lovelies! Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
